baa-san cantik
by kharlynha Dattebayo
Summary: dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berusia 6 tahun akan membawanya pada cinta pertama nya. "sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?" "Baa-san cantik tou-san" "hinata" "na-naruto-kun"
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berusia 6 tahun akan membawanya pada cinta pertama nya.

"sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?"

"Baa-san cantik tou-san"

"hinata"

"na-naruto-kun"

**disclaimer Masashi kishimoto**

**story by kharlyna dattebayo**

**~BAA-SAN CANTIK~**

tampak seorang gadis tengah duduk disebuah bangkuyang terdapat di taman kota, mata gadis tersebut bengkak dan tampak memerah, jejak air mata terlihat dikedua pipinya. Menangis, ya gadis tersebut menangis sepangjang hari, meratapi nasib pecintaannya yang kandas ditengah jalan. Laki laki yang ia anggap dapat membuatnya bahagia,ternyata pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan memilih wanita lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. 3 tahun menjalin hubunganbersama laki laki tersebut tak pelak meninggalkan bangyak kenangan, dan kenangan tersebut kini hanya menjadi masa lalu yang harus ia lupakan.

"ini" sebuah suara khas anak anak membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

"a-apa?" Hinata tampak bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan gadis manis_yang sekarang_berada dihadapannya itu

"untuk mu baa-san" ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna kuning cerah kepada Hinata

"a-arigatou"

"baa-san kenapa menangis? Tou-san bilang jika menangis hanya akan membuat hatisakit, maka jangan menangis" ujar gadis tersebut dengan polosnya, membuat Hinata yang mendengarkan tersenyum kecil

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata

"Naruko"

"naru-can dengar ya? Setiap manusia memiliki masalah masing masing yang tidak dapat dipahami orang lain, termasuk masalah yang sedang baa-san alami, mengerti?"

"tapi Tou-san bolang, masalah sebesar apapun tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menangis"

"kau benar, hanya saja baa-san tidak setegar itu" Hinata menundukan kepalanya

Hening

"Naru juga punya masalah" ujar Naruko si gadis manis yang tengah bersama Hinata

"…hari ini tepat satu tahun Kaa-san meninggal. Satu tahun yang lalu waktu kaa-san meninggal, naru menangis. Tapi Naru menangis bukan karena Naru tidak bias merelakan Kaa-san. Hanya saja, semenjak Naru lahir, Kaa-san tidak pernah peluk Naru, tidak pernah cium Naru, tidak pernah nyanyiin nina bobo ke Naru, sampai tidak pernah masakin makanan buat Naru sama Tou-san. Padahal kan Naru juga ingin seperti anak anak lainnya yang di saying sama Kaa-sannya"

Hinata tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Naruko, betapa tidak, jika dibandingkan dengan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini, maka, masalah Naruko_si gadis manis yang masih belia_lah yang paling menyedihkan

"… tapi, Tou-san bilang, Naru tidak boleh bersedih, karena Naru masih punya Tou-san yang saying sama Naru, walaupun Tou-san sibuk, Tou-san pasti luangin waktu buat Naru. Dan Naru sangat berterimakasih pada Kami-sama, yang udah jadiin Tou-san sebagai Tou-sannya Naru"

'gadis yang tegar' batin Hinata. Reflex Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Naruko

"Baa-san tahu? Baa-san cantik sekali, hihi"

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Naruko

"tunggu sebentar Baa-san" Naruko melepaskan pelukan Hinata, setelah merasakan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam, bergetar di dalam tas selempang yang ia gunakan

"haloo Tou-san?" sapa Naruko setelah menekan tombol hijau di benda tersebut_handphone_

"baiklahh,, jaa Tou-san"

"dari Tou-san mu?" Tanya Hinata

"hm! Hari ini Naru dan Tou-san berencana untuk mengunjungi makam Kaa-san. Naru psamit. Jaa Baa-san cantik."

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

"sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?" Tanya seorang pria yang kini tengah mengemudikan sebuah sedan mewah berwarna putih

"hihi.. Tou-san tahu saja kalau Naru sedang bahagia" jawab gadis kecil disamping pria tersebut

"biar Tou-san tebak! Kau.. dapat pacar yaa?" goda Tou-sannya disertai kikikan ringan

"tentu saja bukan. Naru kan masih kecilTou-san" si gadis yang digoda cemberut

"baiklah baiklah.. maafkan Tou-san. Jadi? Apa yang membuat putrid Tou-san yang cantik ini bahagia, hm?"

"tadi Naru bertemu dengan Baa-sancantik"

"siapa?"

"Baa-san cantik Tou-san!"

"maksud Tou-san, siapa nama Baa-san cantik yang kau maksud itu?"

"tidak tahu!"

"tidak tahu?"

"yang Naru tahu dia itu Baa-san cantik"

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

Hari berganti setelah Naruko bertemu dengan wanita yang dia sebut sebagai 'Baa-san cantik'. Sama seperti biasanya, hari hari Naruko lalui dengan penuh keceriaan. Diusianya yang ke 6 tahun ini, Naruko semakin mandiri, apalagi untuk mengurusi keperluannya.

Seperti biasa, tepet pukul 12 siang hari, Naruko akan keluar rumah untuk makan siang di luar, padahal dirumahnya makanan apapun tersedia,tinggal sebut saja, dan pelayan akan menyiapkannya. Dasar Naruko dia suka melakukan apapun yang dia suka

Naruko telah rapi dengan baju kuning dilapisi sweeter putih dan memakai rok dengan warna yang senada dengan sweeter yang ia pakai. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda dengan poni tebal menutupi keningnya, tak lupa bando kuning berbentuk bunga matahari turut menghiasi kepala Naruko.

"Naruko-sama. Mau saya antar?" Tanya seorang maid yang berada dirumah kediaman Namizake

"tidak perlu Saori-obaa-san, hari ini Naru ingin pergi sendiri. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah kok"

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi, jika nanti hendak pulang, hubungi saya Nona"

"baiklah. Jaa "

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

Menjadi pemilik sebuah Restauran membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengunjungi Restauran yang di beri nama 'lavender' ini.

Seperti sekarang ini, saking banyaknya tamu, Hinata tidak sungkan untuk turut andil dalam melayani pesanan yang di pesan pelanggan.

Pintu restaurant kembali terbuka, menampakkan gadis manis bernama Naruko dengan senyum 5 jarinya dia segera mencari tempat duduk

"selamat siang, mau pesan apa? Eh? Naru-chan?" pelayan alias Hinata tersebut sudah dapat mengenali gadis yang tengah membaca buku menu, mendengar namanya disebut Naruko dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya

"Baasan cantik?"

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

Hari ini Naruto pulang dari kantornya lebih awal dari biasanya. Yaa,, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan untuk makan siang bersama putrid tercintanya

"Narukoo,, Tou-san pulang" seru Naruto memanggil putrinya

"maaf tuan, Nona sudah keluar tadi" bukannya Naruko yang dating menghampiri Naruto malah maid yang bernama Saori

"sudah keluar? Kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto

"restaurant lavender. Tadi Nona tidak ingin di temani jadii…"

"tidak apa apa, baiklah aku kesana sekarang"

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

"Naru-chan kesini sendirian?" setelah mencatat pesanan Naruko dan memberikannya kepada chef. Hinata kembalike tempat duduk Naruko

"iya, 3 kali seminggu Naru suka makan disini"

"lalu kemana Tou-san mu?"

"mungkin sibuk, tapii kenapa Naru baru kali ini melihat Baa-san cantik ya?"

"oh itu, Baa-san memang tidak sering kesini, hanya sesekali saja. Lagi pula banyak pelayan disini, baa-san kan pemiliknya. "

"eh? Ternyata Baa-san cantik ini pemilik restaurant? Naru pikir Baa-san pelayan. Oops"

"haha.. tidak apa apa. Mungkin Naru berkata seperti itu karena baju yang Baa-san pakai mirip dengan pelayan disini ya?"

"iya"

"eeh? Kenapa pesanan naru belum dating ya? Sebentar ya Naru-chan Baa-san ambilkan dulu pesanan mu"

Naruko hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Hinata pergi. Naruko hanya melihat sekelilingnya, yang tentu saja banyak orang. Namun dibanyaknya kerumunan manusia Naruko melihat seseorang yang amat ia kenali

"hei Tou-san!" teriak Naruko memanggil ayah nya. Pria tersebut membalas lambaian tangannya

"kau curang, makan siang tidak mengajak Tou-san" pria tersebut memasang wajah cemberut yang tentu saja dibuat buat

"hehe gomen ne Tou-san, Naru kira tousan sibuk"

"ahh kau ini. Baiklah tou-san maafkan, ngomong ngomong kau belum memesan makanan?"

"sudah. Nah itu dia" Hinata kembali ketempat dimana Naruko berada

"ini pesanannya" Naruto kaget mendengar suara yang sedikit banyak masih dia ingat. Penasaran dengan orangnya, Naruto pun melihat kea rah hinata

"Hinata?"

"eh? Na-Naruto-kun"

To be continue

Mohon saran dan kritikannya yaa minna,,, saya penghuni baru soalnya,, dan belum sepandai kalian dalam membuat fanfik.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

DISCLAIMER Masashi Kishimoto

Story by kharlynha dattebayo

"Hinata!" reflex bibir Naruto menyebut nama Hinata, membuat Hinata yang tadi tengah menaruh pesanan Naruko _diatas meja_ mengalihkan pandangannya. Dua pasang mata _amethys and sapphyr_ rasa kaget yang sama.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" kini jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ditambah rona merah menghiasi pipinya

"loh? Tou-san mengenal Baa-san cantik?" suara cempreng Naruko membuyarkan lamunan keduannya

"oh.. i-iya To-Tou-san mengenalnya" jawab naruto gugup sambil buru buru memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah terdapat rona tipis disana

"kenapa Tou-san jadi gagap seperti itu?Tou-san tidak keren" ujar polos Naruko sambil meminum jus yang tadi dipesannya

"Baa-san cantik juga, kenapa Baa-san diam saja?"

"a-ah Baa-san tidak apa apa" jawab Hinata kaku

"yasudah… kalau begitu, karena Baa-san cantik dan Tou-san sudah saling mengenal . maka Naru tak perlu repot-repot mengenalkan kalian hihihi" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan putrinya itu. Kini Pikirannya dipenuhi memori masa lalu, antara dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto tak pernah sedikit pun membayangkan bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Hinata, setelah tujuh tahun lamanya berpisah dan tak saling berhubungan lagi. Walau tak pernah ada kata perpisahan terucap dari keduannya.

~flashback~

Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde ini tengah bersiap siap, berdandan serapi mungkin agar acara kencannya bersama sang pujaan hati berjalan se-sempurna mungkin. Diusianya yang sekarang 22 tahun ini, Naruto berencana melamar Hinata, bukan, Naruto bukan ingin terburu buru menikah, dia hanya ingin Hinata tahu dan sadar bahwa selama ini Naruto serius menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Rasa gugup pun menyerang (?) jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Naruto menguatkan hatinya dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia mampu menunjukan keseriusannya ini. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas Naruto mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni setiap anak tangga yang terdapat dirumahnya.

Belum sempat tangan kekarnya menyentuh gagang pintu, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya "Naruto!" berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya, dan yang ternyata Kaa-sannya sendiri. Mau tak mau Naruto pun membalikan badannya.

"Kaa-san ingin bicara padamu"

"ta-tapii…"

"ini penting Naruto, hanya sebentar, kita keruang keluarga" dengan berat hati Naruto menuruti perintah Kaa-sannya

"dengar Naruto, terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura" Kushina_Kaa-sannya Naruto_ memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk disofa ruang keluarga.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura, Kaa-san?"

"Sakura mengalami depresi. Dan keluarganya meminta pertolongan pada keluarga kita"

"kenapa keluarga kita Kaa-san? Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika Sakura di tangani oleh ahli?"

"masalahnya, Sakura depresi karena dirimu, Naruto"

"a-apa? A-aku? Sungguh Kaa-san, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun terhadap Sakura"

"Kaa-san tahu,, tapi orang tua Sakura mengatakan kalau Sakura depresi semenjak kau memiliki kekasih, Sakura, dia mencintaimu Naruto, jadii…"

"jangan bilang Kaa-san ingin menjodohkan ku dengan Sakura?"

"ini semua demi kesembuhan Sakura, Naruto. Sebenarnya Kaa-san tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menikahi Sakura dan meninggalkan kekasih mu, tapii.."

"Kaa-san tahu? Hari ini aku berniat untuk melamar Hinata. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyetujui saran Kaa-san"

"Kaa-san mohon Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau peduli kepada Sakura?dia teman kecil mu bukan? Lagi pula,, kau baru 'berniat' melamar Hinata kan? Kau bias membatalkannya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Tidak bisakah Kaa-san peduli dengan perasaanku? Oh bukan, bukan perasaan ku, tapi, tidak bisakah Kaa-san peduli dengan perasaan Hinata" mendengar itu Kushina tampak terdiam

"Kaa-san harap kau tidak mengecewakan Kaa-san"

Kushina bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya, bukan, bukan untuk kencan dengan Hinata, sebelum keluar Naruto telah mengabarkan pada Hinata bahwa dia tidak bias dating dan untunglah Hinata tidak marah, apalagi sampai menanyakan alasannya.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat pink, setelah mengetuk pintu, Naruto disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang diketahui _adalah_ ibunya Sakura

"kau ingin bertemu Sakura?"Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"masuklah,, Sakura ada didalam"

~flashback end~

"San.. Tou-san! " teriakan Naruko membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"eh? I-iya kenapa?"

"Tou-san yang kenapa. Deri tadi melamun terus, Baa-san cantiknya jadi pergi deh" gerutu Naruko kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"gomen-ne .. ayo kita pulang"

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Hinata telah pergi meninggalkan meja Naruko, sempat ditahan oleh gadis manis itu, namun tak diindahkan oleh Hinata, pertemuannya dengan Naruto hari ini membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya bersama Naruto. Sampai hal menyakitkan pun terjadi.

~flashback and Hinata's p.o.v~

Hari ini Naruto-kun mengajakku untuk bertemu. Setelah seminggu yang lalu Naruto-kun membatalkan acara kencan kami. Mungkin hari ini dia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian itu. Apalagi akhir akhir ini kami jarang bertemu, karena aku sibuk kuliah. Maka dari itu, khusus moment ini, aku berdandan se-cantik mungkin hihi.

Setelah memastikan penampilanku sempurna (menurutku) aku pun bergegas keluar kamar

"Hinata!" saat ku melewati ruang keluarga, sebuah suara yang amat ku kenal, menghentikan langkahku

"ini" Neji-nii _orang yang memanggilku_ menghampiriku dan memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna pink padaku

"dari siapa?" ku terima undangan tersebut

"kau bacalah" Neji-nii berlalu, ku alihkan pandangannku pada benda persegi yang tipis yang ku pegang. Ku buka ikatan pita putih yang melilit undangan tersebut. Ku baca kata per kata yang terdapat di dalamnya, . namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat nama kekasih ku tertera dalam undangan ini, bersama dengan gadis yang selama ini ku kenal sebagai teman kecil dari kekasih ku. Dadaku sesak dan sakit, seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk hatiku. Tanpa sadar airmata ku meleleh, menganak sungai di pipiku. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus Sakura? Bukankah kekasih Naruto-kun itu aku? Na-Naruto-kun kau… kau mengajakku bertemu hari ini karena…karena kau ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ku? Lalu.. lalu kau memberikan undangan yang sama? Teganya.. teganya kau menyakitiku Naruto-kun,, kenapa kau berkhianat?. Apa salahku padamu? "aarrggghht!" teriakku frustasi lalu merobek undangan tersebut dan melemparnya kesembarang tenpat. Biar, aku tidak peduli dengan undangan yang telah membuatku begini. Aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku, tak ku hiraukan deringan handphone yang ku tahu itu pasti dari Naruto-kun. Maaf Naruto-kun tapi aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu yang akan membuatku jauh lebih sakit.

~flashback and hinata's p.o.v end~

7 tahun silam Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Narutodan berakhir menyedihkan. Setelahnya, dia tak pernah tahu lagi kabar tentang Naruto. Bahkan, Hinata tak menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata lebih memilih pergi keluar kota dan fokus pada kuliahnya. Namun tanpa disangka, 4 tahun setelahnya, Hinata malah di jodohkan dengan pria bernama Kiba. Dengan berat hati Hinata menerimanya, 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dan mulai ada rasa cinta_walau tak sepenuhnya_ dari Hinata. Kiba malah berkhianat, meninggalkan Hinata dan pergi bersama wanita lain.

"menyedihkan" Hinata menatap sedih biasan dirinya di cermin dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

"Tou-san! Besokkan hari libur, kita akan berlibur kemana?" Tanya Naruko antusias

"mmm… bagaimana jika Disneyland Konoha?"

"setujuu… tapi Tou-san"

"kenapa, bukankah tadi kau bilang setuju?"

"Naru ingin mengajak seseorang untuk ikut berlibur bersama kita, bolehkan Tou-san?" pinta Naruko ber-puppy-eyes-ria

"boleh, lalu siapa seseorang yang ingin kau ajak itu?"

"Baa-san cantik"

`BAA-SAN CANTIK`

"hihi.. Naru senang sekali, berlibur ke Disneyland Konoha bersama Tou-san dan Baa-san cantik. Berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan . seperti keluarga sungguhan saja. " ujar Naruko yang kini tengah berjalan dengan diapit oleh Naruto dan Hinata

"Tou-san Naru ingin naik itu!" seru Naru sambil menunjuk permainan ekstreem_rollercoaster_

"itu untuk orang dewasa Naru, kau masih kecil"

"pilih permainan yang tidak berbahaya Naru-chan" usul Hinata

"dan tidak menakutkan, termasuk rumah hantu" gumam Naruto

"eh? Masih seperti dulu ya?" gumam Hinata

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto

"ah… ti-tidak hehe" Hinata terbata

"Tou-san! Baa-san cantik! Naru mau naik itu.. ayoooo…."

~BAA-SAN CANTIK~

"tadaima…" seru Naruto sedikit lesu. Mungkin karena banyaknya pekerjaan dikantor membuatnya sedikit lelah.

"okaeri Narut-sama"jawab seorang maid sambil menerima jas serta tas yang disodorkan Naruto.

"dimana Naru?"

"didapur Tuan"

Mendengar bahwa anaknya di dapur, segera saja Naruto menuju dapur.

Benar saja, Naruko berada didapur,tapidia tidak sendirian, ada Hinata disana. Menyadari ayahnya datang segera saja Naruko menghampiri ayahnya.

"okaeri Tou-san,, kapan Tou-san pulang?" Tanya Naru yang kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Naruto.

"baru saja, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama.. Hinata?"

"Naru dan Baa-san cantik sedang mwmbuat cup cake."

"cup cake?"

"iya. Tadinya Naru mau kasih Tou-san kejutan, tapi Tou-sannya sudah tahu, ga jadi dehkejutannya. Pokonya sebagaigantinya Tou-san musti bantuin Naru. Ok?"

"baiklah" Naruto menurunkan Naru dari gendongannya "lalu, apa yang bias Tou-san bantu?"

"pecahkan telur saja Tou-san" usul Naru

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto segera mengambil sebutir telur, lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Sehingga membuat telur tersebut berantakan.

"ya ampun, Tou-san apa yang kau lakukan?" Naru panik

"memecahkan telur, kan tadi kau yang suruh"

"maksud Naru, Tou-san hanya perlu memecahkan telurnya sedikit, lalu isinya Tou-san masukan kedalam mangkuk ini. Haaaa… Tou-san memang tidak pintar ternyata" keluh Naru

"maksud mu Tou-san bodoh, begitu?"

"Naru tidak bilang Tou-san bodoh, hanya tidak pintar saja"

"itu sama saja, dasar kau ya. Rasakan ini" tidak terima dirinya diejek putrinya sendiri, Naruto malah mengoleskan tepung pada pipi tembem Naru

"iihhh… Tou-san nakal. "

"biar"

"Baa-san cantik lindungi Naru.. " Naru bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hinata

"kemari kau gadis nakal, jangan bersembunyi"

"tidak mau.. blwee"

"kalau begitu.." hap! Tangan Naruto yang berlumuran terigu, mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Hinata. Alhasil Hinata pun kaget dengan wajah yang sudah merona

"Tou-san, kenapa wajah Baa-san cantik merah?" Tanya Naru polos

"itu karena.. Baa-san cantik senang wajahnya berlumuran tepung. Kau coba saja."

"baiklah"

Hap! Hap! Hap!

"Na-Naru-chan.." lirih Hinata

"eh? Tou-san, bagaimana ini. Sepertinya Baa-san cantik marah" ujar Naru

"benarkah? Hey Hinata, kau marah? Ahh ayo lah Hinata kita kan hanya bercan…"

Hap!

"adil" ujar Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan

"hahah.. Tou-san juga belepotan,, lagi lagi.. perang tepung.."

~BAA-SANCANTIK~

"arigatou..." ujar Naruto

"untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata. Yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di sofa ruang tamu.

"berkat kau.. Naru seperti memiliki sosok seorang ibu"

"kau berlebihan.. " Hinata blushing

"sama sekali tidak.. Naru begitu bahagia bersama mu, dan aku senang akan hal itu."

"kau pasti sangat menyayangi Naru-chan"

"bagitulah.. tidak ada yang jauh lebih penting dalam hidupku selain Naru"

"a-aku. Begini, maaf sebelumnya Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai ibu Naru, dan.."

"kau salah"

"maaf, tapi apa maksudmu?"

"ibu Naru.. aku tidak mencintainya. Dalam hidupku.. aku hanya mencintai 'seorang wanita' saja. Tapi saying nya 'dia' pergi entah kemana, setelah sebelumnya 'dia' tidak dating saat ku minta bertemu di tempat yang sudah ku janjikan. Dan aku rasa kau tahu siapa 'wanita' yang ku maksud" Hinata tahu, Naruto tengah menyindir dirinya

"kau.. tidak mencintainya, tapi kau menikahinya.

To be continue

Thanks buat yang udah review ,, maaf kalo ga sesui dengan harapan kalian, heheh,

Thanks for

*Akemy Yamato

*Naru Sayang Kaa-chan

*Akira no Rinnegan

*Huddexxx69

*Kirei- neko

*LavenderBluesky

*Nitya-chan

*MORPH

*Seorangfansjkt48

*Hanashimi hani


End file.
